


Ten

by JoJo419



Series: M64 Tavern [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, In general good vibes, Original Character uses she/her and they/them pronouns, Original setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: During a lull in customers, Soli gets an interesting group of people in their Tavern.
Relationships: None
Series: M64 Tavern [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll probably want to check out part 1 to get introduced to Soli and the M64 Tavern! :D Thanks for checking this out!

The Tavern was going slow, rather than a steady stream of customers it was more or less bursts of them. There would suddenly be a huge group, and then literally nothing for two or something hours. Which was, in Soli’s humble opinion, the worst kind of day. Seriously, one would think the universes could make up its own mind on how a day should go.

_Please, please just pick_ , they thought, _Pick one bloody speed and stick with it I’m begging you!_

The light, happy chime that indicates the front door opening rings out and Soli just sighs. Well, she did ask for one speed. Never specifically said which one! With Jefferson busy in the kitchen, and Annika having the day off it was up to her to seat people and handle the bar.

Stepping out from behind said bar and doing a quick once over — they finally had the chance to wear this gorgeous black dress that was a Yule present from last year, stylized more like a sweater and came with some lovely long fingerless gloves that just sold the whole thing — and then makes her way out into the lobby.

“Welcome to the M64 Tavern, what can I do for...you…?” One eyebrow raised, Soli takes a huge look around at the group that has entered her lobby. Space suits. Space suits as far as the eye can see, and ten of them all in different bright colors. Well, she can certainly get on board with the bright color train! The outfits looked so vintage though, it actually threw them off their game a bit.

“Are we all sitting together or apart? I have a couple of tables that can be moved together, and some booths that are pretty comfy even with large groups.” Motioning for them to follow, it’s the silence that follows before a small tap on their shoulder makes them pause. A paper is put in Soli’s hands.

“ **We would prefer to sit with each other, don’t really care about where we are. Can’t talk due to the suits, sorry about that**... Oh huns don’t worry about that! I get it, communicators built in the suits so you won’t take them off right?” All nods, and Soli nods too, “Ok, well all tables and booths have tablets at them built for this sort of thing. Just type in what you need or if you want to talk, I can get you all set up.”

Couple of clicks later and some rearranged chairs, and all ten crewmates — a guess on Soli’s part, but they all had similar designs and setups. Most suits given out by corporations had zero sense of fashion taste — were happily seated next to each other. She had to admit, the group did seem quite adorable together, not like they would ever admit that out loud.

“Ok, so all you have to do is use this,” Soli tugs on a square in the table, previously looking like a tile but now revealed to be a tablet on a moveable stand, “and type in whatever you want. It’ll send the order directly to the bar or kitchen, depending on what you fine folks need, roger?”

With the nodding of ten heads, Soli heads back to the bar. Granted there wasn’t much to do, but they would rather be behind it than wandering around. Especially with some minor plans being put into place for next week.

She made sure to keep glancing at her own order pad though, just in case anything comes in. Alternating between that and the notes — _We’ll need more tinsel this year, and I promised Annika we could get some of those flowers too_ — time passes quickly in the bar.

A chime draws Soli out of their planning, and they smile at seeing the simple order.  
 **One pitcher of Galaxy Lemonade**  
Galaxy Lemonade was one of the classic drinks, a simple blend of butterfly pea flower tea, some frozen lemonade stars, and edible golden glitter dust. The stars would cause a chemical reaction with the tea to change color, and the glitter just topped it off perfectly when mixed in.

Making up the pitcher and balancing it with glasses is two different stories. Soli could make this in their sleep, but they have never really gotten the handle on that whole balancing twenty things at once part of service. Which might have been the exact reasoning behind her smile when those nice people in suits helped grab glasses. 

“Thank you, dears. I’m afraid my balancing act isn’t all up to par.” With a wink, they put down the pitcher at the center of the table. Soli would have said more, if she had the time. In that moment, the lights had flickered once, twice, and then shut off completely. 

“Shit, I’ll have to go down to electric and fix this…” Not thinking much of it, Soli goes ahead and walks through the kitchen to where the main wiring is, which was the room lovingly named electrics despite there being like five backup generators. It was supposed to keep everything running, but in truth it only keeps the kitchen running while screwing over the main tavern room.

The kitchen was pretty big, for a tavern at least. Soli had given Jefferson permission to do whatever he wanted with the area back in the beginning, and he sure as ever came through. Blinking lights everywhere attached to so many different machines they didn’t know how to even pronounce most of them!

Speaking of, passing through gave Soli a great look at Jefferson’s latest creation — a plate of soft, frosted gingerbread cookies in the shape of different kinds of starships. She grabs one, checking to see that yes he is distracted, and stuffs it in her mouth on the way by, hurrying as to not get caught. Jefferson’s optic implants gave him nightvision, and she might be the boss but the kitchen is his kingdom.

Electrics is an easy fix, thankfully. A couple of switches and one realigned wire makes the lights come back on. Smiling, they head back out of there and straight back to the nice crew.

“So sorry bout that folks, you’d be surprised how fickle the lights are here…” They don’t want to pry, not truthfully, but they really should ask after doing a quick head count, “Um, wasn’t there ten of you?”

Nine heads shake an affirmative no, and so Soli moves on. Maybe that tenth crewmate had to go back to their ship or something, wouldn’t surprise them at all. They don’t have much time to ponder where the missing member went, Mint was the suit color, when a crowd comes in through the entrance.

Rush hour, they suppose.

***

The last customer leaves, and Soli shuts off the neon **Open** sign and locks the front doors. Jefferson was still in the kitchen, likely testing new stuff out or setting up his latest machine. Last week it had been a vintage popcorn machine, which he rebuilt to make different types, it was quite impressive.

As they’re cleaning off tables, Soli catches a glimpse of…  
“What the hell.” There is a sickly green tentacle sticking out of the air vent. There is a sickly green tentacle grabbing a cold piece of food off of an abandoned plate before pulling said food into the vent.

Walking over, she leans down and peeks into the vent, and then smiles.

“Hi, Mint. Guess your buddies left you behind huh?” Noisy gurgling. “Well, I guess you can spend the night, then. Tomorrow I’m sure I can find somebody who can give you a ride home. Wanna help me clean up?”

Happy gurgling.

***

Jefferson has seen some weird stuff since Soli brought him into the M64 Tavern. He owes them a lot, really, but even so most probably wouldn’t have stuck around this long with all the wild bullshit that’s happened around here at the M64 Tavern, but now years later he’s proud to say he can take anything thrown at him! Time travelers, different dimensions, and hell throw in some evil doppelgängers for a half off deal Jefferson is down for it!

Kitchen clean and cookies stored for tomorrow — jokes on Soli, Jefferson baked extra because he knows what a little thief they are — he heads out into the main room to say goodbye to the boss. 

It’s a staring competition as Jefferson watches Soli push some table scraps into the air vent system. 

...yeah ok maybe he _should_ go get his implants checked out. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. 😊 Remember to comment to support fanfic writers! It’s really appreciated.


End file.
